The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a universal device for supporting and clamping a workpiece of any type, e.g. for subjecting it to machining operations.
There have already been proposed means for temporary supporting and holding of workpieces. Such known means are generally constituted by a base plate machined in most cases according to specific requirements and on which are mounted bearing columns for fixing the workpiece in height and in the horizontal plane, and by systems for holding the workpiece on the columns, such systems being actuated by appropriate mechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic or like means.
However, the above-mentioned means were specific to a definite workpiece and could not be adapted for a workpiece of a different shape, which, as is readily understood, was a considerable drawback from the viewpoint of costs and labour in works and workshops where series of workpieces having different shapes and dimensions have to be worked and machined. Indeed, it was hitherto necessary to adapt every time a supporting and holding means for the new workpiece to be machined, thus resulting in additional work.